2018-19 ProvJHL Season
This is the 2018-19 Provincial Junior Hockey League season. This is the league's third season. In the works since 2014, it was announced in the spring of 2016 that the eight Junior C leagues of the Ontario Hockey Association would merge for the 2016-17 season to create the Provincial Junior Hockey League. The union was in an effort to streamline rules across the classification and to promote growth and development. The leagues that make up the PJHL are the former Central, Empire B, Georgian Mid-Ontario, Great Lakes, Midwestern, Niagara & District, Southern, and Western leagues that are now the eight divisions split into four conferences. Membership Changes *the Simcoe Storm have moved to Hespeler and will play out of the Hespeler Memorial Arena being renamed the Hespeler Shamrocks after a previous team that is now the Cambridge Redhawks in the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League *the Dundas Blues have been renamed the Hamilton Huskies Jr. Blues and will return to the J. L. Grightmire Arena in Dundas after a year of renovations.http://www.ohahockey.ca/view/oha/news/news_508856 *After an inspection found the the Goderich Memorial Arena's ice making plant was unsafe the Goderich Flyers moved their home games to the Maitland Recreation Centre. Membership |} Standings South Conference Bloomfield Doherty East Conference Orr Division Tod Division West Conference Stobbs Yeck North Conference Carruthers Pollock Schmalz Cup Playoffs South Conference Bloomfield Division Quarterfinals *Glanbrook Rangers defeated Hespeler Shamrocks 4 games to none *Grimsby Peach Kings defeated Dunnville Jr. Mudcats 4 games to 1 *Hagersville Hawks defeated Port Dover Sailors 4 games to none *Hamilton Huskies Jr. Blues defeated Niagara Riverhawks 4 games to 2 Semifinals *Glanbrook Rangers defeated Hamilton Huskies Jr. Blues 4 games to none *Grimsby Peach Kings defeated Hagersville Hawks 4 games to none Final *Grimsby Peach Kings defeated Glanbrook Rangers 4 games to 3 Doherty Division Quarterfinals *Tavistock Braves defeated Delhi Travellers 4 games to none *New Hamburg Firebirds defeated Woodstock Navy-Vets 4 games to 2 *Wellesley Applejacks defeated Ayr Centennials 4 games to none *Paris Mounties defeated Norwich Merchants 4 games to 2 Semifinals *Tavistock Braves defeated Paris Mounties 4 games to 3 *Wellesley Applejacks defeated New Hamburg Firebirds 4 games to 2 Final *Wellesley Applejacks defeated Tavistock Braves 4 games to 1 South Conference Final *Grimsby Peach Kings defeated Wellesley Applejacks 4 games to 2 East Conference Orr Division Preliminary Round *Port Perry Mojacks defeated Clarington Eagles 2 games to one Semifinals *Uxbridge Bruins defeated Port Perry Mojacks 4 games to none *North Kawartha Knights defeated Lakefield Chiefs 4 games to 3 Final *Uxbridge Bruins defeated North Kawartha Knights 4 games to 1 Tod Division Semifinals *Napanee Raiders defeated Port Hope Panthers 4 games to none *Picton Pirates defeated Amherstview Jets 4 games to 1 Final *Napanee Raiders defeated Picton Pirates 4 games to none East Conference Final *Napanee Raiders defeated Uxbridge Bruins 4 games to none West Conference Stobbs Division Quarterfinals *Essex 73's defeated Petrolia Flyers 4 games to none *Lakeshore Canadiens defeated Wheatley Sharks 4 games to none *Dresden Jr. Kings defeated Blenheim Blades 4 games to 1 *Amherstburg Admirals defeated Mooretown Flags 4 games to none Semifinals *Essex 73's defeated Amherstburg Admirals 4 games to none *Lakeshore Canadiens defeated Dresden Jr. Kings 4 games to 2 Final *Lakeshore Canadiens defeated Essex 73's 4 games to 1 Yeck Division Quarterfinals *Dorchester Dolphins defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4 games to 1 *Exeter Hawks defeated Aylmer Spitfires 4 games to none *Lambeth Lancers defeated Lucan Irish 4 games to 2 *Thamesford Trojans defeated North Middlesex Stars 4 games to none Semifinals *Dorchester Dolphins defeated Thamesford Trojans 4 games to none *Exeter Hawks defeated Lambeth Lancers 4 games to 1 Final *Exeter Hawks defeated Dorchester Dolphins 4 games to 1 West Conference Final *Exeter Hawks defeated Lakeshore Canadiens 4 games to 3 North Conference Caruthers Division Quarterfinals *Stayner Siskins defeated Schomberg Cougars 4 games to 1 *Alliston Hornets defeated Huntsville Otters 4 games to none *Caledon Golden Hawks defeated Midland Flyers 4 games to 2 *Penetang Kings defeated Orillia Terriers 4 games to 2 Semifinals *Penetang Kings defeated Stayner Siskins 4 games to none *Alliston Hornets defeated Caledon Golden Hawks 4 games to 1 Final *Alliston Hornets defeated Penetang Kings 4 games to none Pollock Division Quarterfinals *Wingham Ironmen defeated Goderich Flyers 4 games to 1 *Kincardine Bulldogs defeated Mitchell Hawks 4 games to 2 *Walkerton Hawks defeated Hanover Barons 4 games to 2 Semifinals *Mount Forest Patriots defeated Walkerton Hawks 4 games to none *Wingham Ironmen defeated Kincardine Bulldogs 4 games to 1 Final *Mount Forest Patriots defeated Wingham Ironmen 4 games to 2 North Conference Final *Alliston Hornets defeated Mount Forest Patriots defeated 4 games to 2 Schmalz Cup Semifinals *Napanee Raiders defeated Alliston Hornets 4 games to none *Grimsby Peach Kings defeated Exeter Hawks 4 games to 2 Schmalz Cup Final *Napanee Raiders defeated Grimsby Peach Kings 4 games to 1 References Category:2019 in hockey Category:Ontario Hockey Association